Monster Snores
by Ealasaid77
Summary: Jasper gets called on by his son to take care of the monster in the living room. Short, fluffy, and sweet.  J/E  AH


**Monster Snores**

**AN:** _Really short, fluffy, one shot. It obviously didn't take long to write this one. Mostly I needed to read something not so angsty or sad at the moment, so decided to write it._

_Okay, this has been edited a bit after the last person to review told me something didn't make sense. I have no idea who it was since they didn't sign in, but they were right at least, so... Actually it was something I thought was already in here, but I guess it was in my head and never made it out._

**JPOV**

"Daddy," a small voice stage-whispered. Little fingers were poking my arm attempting to wake me up.

"Hmm..." was the only mumbled response I could give. Eventually my bleary eyes opened and I could see my alarm clock read 3:17 in the morning.

Large blue eyes replaced the time as my five year old son stepped in front of my face. "Emmy, what is it?" I asked the slightly chubby child that held his teddy bear tight. He looked afraid.

"M... mon... monster..." he murmured, as if he was scared the monster would hear him.

"Really? Is there a monster in your bedroom?" I inquired and sat up knowing I'd have to go check it out.

Shaking his loose dark brown curls, his lip trembled. "No... Live... Live-in room," he informed me, unable to say living room yet.

"How do you know?" I asked him seriously.

"Loud, daddy. Monster making noises," Emmett divulged. Hmm... it was probably nothing, but just in case the 'monsters' were actually people that broke in I'd better be on guard. Tonight I was alone since Edward was on the night shift at work, so there was only me to protect my family.

"You want me to chase the monster away?" I asked and held my son close. Nodding his head against my shoulder, I headed towards the door.

"Wait!" he called after me. Turning around, little Emmett told me, "Take 'nuffles with you. He can protec' you again't the bad monster." Holding out his little teddy bear named snuffles, I smiled affectionately at my son. Then he jumped in my bed and covered his body with the blankets. Sometimes he was too cute.

Sidling down the hallway to the living room I heard the noise my son must have heard. Laughing, I walked into the living room and straddled my husband's lap, teddy bear and all. Awakening with a snort, Edward opened tired eyes. He must be sick, that was the only time he ever snored, especially that loudly.

"Huh?" Edward was startled to see me in his lap.

Kissing his forehead to feel it feverish, I stated, "You're sick."

"Maybe. I don't feel good," was his response. Maybe he was lying about how bad he felt. If he was at home at this hour and not at work, they sent him home. Probably against his will, as usual.

"Come to bed with me," I commanded and stood up.

"Jasper, why are you holding Emmy's teddy bear?" Edward questioned as he struggled up from the chair.

Snickering, I told him, "We have a five year old to kick out of bed before you get in it. Apparently he thought you were a monster with all that snoring you do."

Edward looked confused for a minute, before his face crinkled and he nearly shouted, "Jasper, I do _not_ snore."

About that time our little boy came down the hallway and he said, "Daddy, why does daddy's 'nore sound like a monster?"

"I told you, your son said so," I pointed out to Edward. He only grumbled down the hallway about not feeling good and why are they making fun of him.

"Little man, I think I'm going to have to sleep in your bed tonight. Daddy doesn't feel good and he didn't like being called a monster," I explained to him. Although I didn't want to have to listen to that racket either, so don't think for a minute I was purely unselfish.

"Okay. Can daddy have 'nuffles to scare 'way the germ monsters?" Emmett asked, wide blue eyes innocent.

"Sure, you go to bed and I'll be there in a minute after I give him snuffles, okay?" I asked and he nodded, toddling off to his own bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom I shared with my husband I gave Edward the little plush toy; but he was barely still awake and lightly snoring again and said, "To make you feel better." Kissing him on the head, I whispered, "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward barely mumbled.

Shutting our bedroom door and my son's as well to drown out the noise, I cuddled up to our child that was growing up too fast. "I love you, Emmy."

Giving me a hug, replacing his teddy bear with me, he replied, "I love you, daddy. And my other daddy, too."

"I know you do, sweetheart. Now, go to sleep. There won't be anymore monsters tonight," I promised the already drifting to sleep child.


End file.
